One Little Mistake, Two Little Mistake
by ItachiXSasuke
Summary: It's Naruto and Sasuke! gasps no way, find out what little mistakes they make...smiles evily
1. Chapter 1

One Little Mistake, Two Little Mistake, Three Little Mistake,How Many More?

Sasuke slowly made his way towards his new house, but not to be tackled by someone from behind.

"DAMIT NARUTO!" Naruto chuckled lightly in Sasuke's ear, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's middle.

"But I want to be closer to you, Sasuke." Sasuke frowned, his dark eyes going darker than usual. Naruto knew that look, and let go of him real quick. Sasuke Uchiha frowned and stood up, wiping away the mud, Naruto bit down on his bottom lip.

"Sorry," he mutter, walking past Sasuke, but felt something grab him around the waist and pull him back, "HEY!" but then his chin was turned and felt his lips, softly almost tenderly kiss his. Naruto's eyes slowly fell shut, but then right when he was about to wrap his arms around his lover's neck. HE PULLS AWAY! Naruto's eyes snapped open and he pouted,

"Hey I wasn't done yet." Sasuke just laughed and pulled away, walking up the steps, with Naruto trailing after him. Once they were inside Sasuke was hit with some sort of aroma. Slowly he turned to Naruto,

"Naruto, have you lighten candles and made a dinner?" Naruto shrugged, his long blonde hair falling in his eyes.

"I don't know, I wasn't the one who made it, it was someone else," Sasuke frowned little and made his way to the back room, and once he got there he stopped dead in mid step to enter the room. Naruto silently followed, and almost ran into him. Sasuke frowned and shut the door turning to Naruto,

"What's wrong?" he asked, Sasuke pushed his black hair out of his face and said,

"I think I know who did," Naruto looked confused, "who made this smell, dinner and everything," still Naruto didn't get it,

"Hello Naruto," Sasuke knocked on his head, "it was my brother and…"Sasuke took a deep breath and said, "and Sakura." Naruto's eyes widen and his jaw dropped,

"WHAT!" Naruto tried to push Sasuke aside, but Sasuke just grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder and walked into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-:-

"TEME PUT ME DOWN!" Naruto yells as he pounds Sasuke's back. Sasuke did as Naruto asked and dropped him onto the bed,

"Hn, stupid Dobe…" Naruto looked around and saw a table with a candle, but a lot more around the room.

"Teme, I don't see Sakura or your brother anywhere-"Sasuke groan and grabs Naruto's face and had him look straight at him.

"Baka Dobe, I lied, ok…I lied so I can get you in here without fighting you so we can make love you idiot!" Naruto's mouth dropped open,

"YOU DID WHAT! TEME WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME," Sasuke sighed and sat on the bed,

"Naruto, you really are and Idiot you know that," Naruto frowned and looked back at the candles,

"You really did go through all this just for us?" Sasuke nods his head and sighs,

"Yea, I did-"Naruto grinned and jumped Sasuke, making him fall backwards onto his back,

"NARUTO!" crushing those perfect lips, Naruto licked asking for an entrance, Sasuke moaned and that gave the Dobe the chance to thrust his tongue into that delicious mouth of Sasuke's.

"Mm, N-Naruto-"Sasuke moaned as he thrust his hips up to meet Naruto's. Which made Naruto groan,

"Ngh, S-Sasuke," then it switched, Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him,

"Teme?" Sasuke shook his head and laughed,

"Do you really think we'd go that far?" Naruto laughed as well,

"CUT!" Sasuke looked up to see his older brother walk forward, "That was perfect, but maybe a little more you know, Lemon in it…I was thinking," turning on his heels Itachi walked away with a clipboard and the stage crew ran on to fix the whole scene again.

"Ok, we're going to re-run it over again!" Itachi's voice rang out,

"Oh great, another kiss with you, your brother is totally perverted Sasuke," Sasuke nod his head and ran a hand through his hair,

"Yea…I know what you mean."

-:-



THE END! Lol. Sorry I couldn't really write a lemon story out of this, it just seemed a little…phony to me, so I took it in a differ way, I hope you still liked it!


End file.
